Tote Weltara
by Michael Kurt
Summary: Tote Weltare Dead world era in German... An Epic poem about hell on earth and the fall ofa ngels


Tote Weltära  
  
The skies open up and the clouds part  
To reveal a crescent night's moon.  
The moon's casted shadows are disrupted  
By tiny flames scattered among  
The scarred earth's surface.  
Stray arrows aflame and fallen swords  
Jet out from the ground.  
Bright-white feathers,  
Now stained red in blood,  
Still fall from the Heavens.  
Spears raise fallen angel's corpses  
Off the red-stained ground.  
It seems as if the world were ending,  
Or that I have stepped among the  
Already beaten existence.  
I carefully step over decapitated saints  
And disemboweled demons.  
Terror sweeps across my face as I approach  
A field of crucifixes;  
Archangels pinned to solid wood,  
Blood trickles down the cross-carved cedars.  
High above me, in the torn sky,  
Wounded angels, few in number,  
Flap their scabbed wings in hope  
Of survival, from this dreaded war.  
The most elegant being I'd ever seen  
Lying in agony before me.  
A spear thrust into his side,  
Left a dark red wound.  
His hard breathing caught my attention.  
I knelt before him, his black streaked eyes  
Opened to stare at me.  
"The fall.." He gasped and swallowed hard  
"..Of Lucifer.."  
The archangel then let out an unearthly scream  
And pulled the spear from his side.  
He died there in front of me,  
Joining his fellow soldiers.  
Under the biggest rocks;  
The greatest stone structures,  
Under earthly paradise,  
Lies a dark cavern.  
The deepest, darkest cave,  
Untouched by happiness.  
In the dark, which is blacker than  
The moonless sky at midnight,  
Sits a being.  
Crouched among a cold stone  
Is the dark angel who rebelled against God.  
Lucifer, scarred and beaten  
From days long battle,  
Plots his revenge.  
An ancient plan was devised that night  
A plan of perversion and corruption  
Of God's peaceful world.  
In the cave that night,  
Lucifer swore to plague mankind  
For all of the earth's days.  
Until the pitiful beings,  
That walked among the "promise land"  
Cowered at his feet.  
Until they were all corrupted beyond recognition,  
Until they would wish they were dead.  
The purest of evil was construed there  
In the caves of endless deep.  
In the middle of the earth,  
Where the desert is interrupted  
By a patch of paradise.  
Eden untouched by everything but beauty.  
In the midst of paradise  
Lie palms, luscious vines and exotic plants,  
Not even imaginable in my wildest of dreams.  
God's gift to all of the earth he created  
Dwelt in Eden, his pride and joy.  
He created Heaven and Earth,  
Then he created a man, and from that man, a woman.  
The two citizens of Eden  
Forever together.  
But in the midst of all of this beauty,  
Slithering through the exotic plants,  
Crawling upon the paths of paradise, is a serpent,  
Stalking the two people of Eden's keep.  
The forbidden tree of knowledge  
Calls temptations eternal growl.  
The serpent urges Eve along,  
Towards the tree.  
He urges her natural instincts and hunger  
To give into the temptation.  
At last, she takes the apple from the tree  
And bites into the forbidden fruit.  
All at once, as was planned by  
The serpent -Lucifer himself-,  
All of the knowledge of her own mind  
Came to her.  
God grew very angry at this and  
Forever locked mankind out of Eden.  
Forever taking paradise away.  
Now away from God's very hand of protection  
Mankind shrivels in decay.  
The serpent's age is upon the earth.  
Churches, along with many other structures,  
Lie in ruin.  
Prostitution plagues the filthy streets  
Of modern day paradise.  
The ways of the old Gods  
Has come back to the people's hearts.  
Sunlight no longer shines it's brilliant  
Rays down among the streets.  
Not even the moon shows itself  
In the midst of eternal nightfall.  
The sky painted red, as if the  
Heavens themselves were bleeding.  
Unlike before, angels have swept  
From the very skies of their birth.  
And demons; skeletal wings spread  
Out of their corpse-like bodies,  
Float among the red-stained skies;  
Feeding off wanderers who dare  
To roam the streets alone.  
  
On a cold autumn day  
In the streets of the New World,  
The ground began to shake.  
The people upon the streets  
Stopped what they were doing.  
The very cement 'neath their feet  
Began to crack and steam rose from the earth.  
Stones from the sturdiest buildings  
Began to fall, crashing to the ground.  
Out of the steaming cracks  
appeared ancient turrets of stone.  
Spikes jet out of the earth,  
Taking its prisoners, dead.  
From the great seas came a palace.  
The waters of the planet dried up  
And from it rose an army.  
A demon army, angered by years of  
Solitude in the darkness,  
Marched the cracked streets  
And left none standing.  
Then Heaven's light cast among the darkness  
A brilliant white, cutting its way through  
Black and red and brimstone.  
From the white ascended a legion of angels,  
Led by Archangel Micha-el himself.  
The battle between heaven and hell  
Rose up flames once again.  
Blood was spilt on innocent soil once again.  
And when it was over with,  
The world started over again.  
-Michael Kurt- 


End file.
